Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected to complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices, including ports on cell towers. Often times, radial compression is used to crush the components within a connector into position, which may affect the dielectric layer of the cable, and adversely affect the electrical performance of the connector. Moreover, loose outer conductors can cause intermittent contact between conductive components, resulting undesirable Passive Intermodulation results, and a weakened RF shield.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a port assembly that provides efficient engagement of the coaxial cable and the outer conductor without the above-indentified adverse effects.